The Revenuer
by suzie2b
Summary: Someone from Tully's past has arrived in North Africa to make his life difficult.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: You can blame tullyfan for this one. She went and put an idea in my head.**

 **The Revenuer**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully was in the motor pool saying good-bye to Charley. "You be careful out there."**

 **Charley smiled. "I always am. I'll be back in a few days."**

 **They were kissing when her driver walked up. Carl grinned and said, "I'd tell you two to get a room, but we have to get going."**

 **The two lovebirds parted with a laugh. Then a message was delivered to Tully from headquarters. He read it and Charley asked, "What is it?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Don't know exactly. Captain Boggs wants to see me."**

 **Carl got in behind the wheel of his truck. "Come on, Charley. Sergeant Davis just called for everyone to mount up."**

 **After one last quick kiss and the usual "I love you" from each, Tully helped her into the passenger seat. "Take care of her, Carl."**

 **With a nod, the driver said, "Don't worry, Tully. I got this."**

 **He pushed the door shut and watched as the convoy moved out. Then with a sigh and another look at the note he held, Tully headed for headquarters.**

 **#################**

 **When Tully got to Captain Boggs' office he found Troy there. "I got a message you wanted to see me, sir."**

 **The captain nodded. "Yes, come in private." Tully stepped in and closed the door, then went to stand in front of the desk where Boggs was sitting. "Do you know a 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson?"**

 **Tully thought for a moment, then said, "No, sir. I don't recognize the name."**

 **Captain Boggs handed him a piece of paper. "Do you know anything about this?"**

 **Tully quickly read through it before he frowned and said, "This is a warrant for my arrest, sir. What's going on?"**

 **Troy said, "Take a look at the date."**

" **It's dated back before I joined the army."**

" **And what were you doing before you joined the army."**

 **Tully said, "I was runnin' moonshine, but…" A thought suddenly struck him. "Federal Agent Robinson."**

 **Captain Boggs frowned questioningly, "Federal Agent?"**

" **He was a revenuer, sir. He always swore he'd get me one day for runnin' shine. Then I heard he got drafted and figured I'd never see him again."**

" **Well, apparently he's been transferred to North Africa with his platoon. He somehow found out you're here and went to Captain Nelson to have this warrant served. Nelson brought it to me instead of sending his MPs out to arrest you."**

 **Tully put the warrant on the desk. "Remind me to thank him for that." He looked at the captain worriedly. "Are you going to send me to the stockade, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs shook his head. "No. At least not yet. I want you to stay on base while I find out what we can do about this."**

" **Yes, sir."**

 **The captain looked at Troy. "Try to keep him busy, sergeant."**

 **Troy nodded. "I'll take care of it, sir."**

 **Outside headquarters, they met Moffitt and Hitch. Moffitt asked, "Everything all right?"**

 **Tully sighed. "There's a warrant out for my arrest."**

 **Hitch said with surprise, "A warrant? Why?"**

" **I guess a federal agent that used to chase me when I was runnin' moonshine took one out on me before he was drafted. He's here now and wants me arrested."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What's Captain Boggs have to say about this?"**

 **Troy replied, "Tully's to stay on base until this is worked out." He smiled slightly. "I'm supposed to keep him busy."**

 **A voice was heard from behind them. "I assumed you'd be in jail by now Pettigrew."**

 **They all turned and Tully said, "Federal Agent Robinson. I heard you were in town."**

" **It's 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson now, boy. And I suggest you all remember that I'm a superior officer to you."**

 **They all saluted except Tully, and Troy said, "Sorry, sir."**

 **Moffitt nudged Tully, who reluctantly gave a salute and said, "Yeah, sorry … sir."**

 **Robinson returned the salute. "That's better." He looked at Tully and asked, "Haven't you been served yet?"**

 **Tully said, "Captain Boggs showed the warrant to me. Been carrying it around for a while I see."**

" **I told you I'd get you someday, boy." Robinson grinned rather maliciously. "That day has come."**

 **Troy growled, "Tully's been confined to the base until Captain Boggs can check into that document, lieutenant."**

" **There's nothing to check into, sergeant. It's a legal outstanding warrant for one Tully Pettigrew for running illegal liquor. It doesn't expire."**

" **Then I suggest you go discuss it with the Captain."**

" **I'll just do that, sergeant."**

 **After 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson stomped off towards headquarters, Tully asked, "Is it okay if I go work on the jeep, sarge? The carburetor isn't gonna fix itself and the mechanics have been shorthanded lately."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. Hitch and I have to go on patrol so keep Moffitt informed on where you are, okay?"**

" **Right, sarge."**

 **After Hitch and Tully left to go to the motor pool, Troy said, "Keep an eye on him. I think this warrant thing has him more worried then he's willing to admit."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I could see it in his eyes. It has him a bit scared."**

 **#################**

 **Tully had the carburetor out of the jeep. He had the parts spread on a tarp while he sat cleaning and inspecting each one, replacing what needed to be replaced. As he worked on getting the carburetor back together before going to lunch, three sets of legs appeared and a voice said, "On your feet, soldier."**

 **Tully looked up to see 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson and two of his men. Slowly he put the carburetor aside and stood up. He gave the lieutenant a half-hearted salute and asked, "Did you talk to Captain Boggs?"**

 **One of the men with Robinson said angrily, "Is that the way you address an officer, private?"**

 **The lieutenant smiled. "Stand down, corporal." Then he said to Tully, "No, the captain wasn't in his office. However, since the warrant has been served I'm here to escort you to jail myself."**

 **Tully held his head high as he said, "No, sir. Captain Boggs told me…"**

" **I don't care what the captain told you, Private Pettigrew. Regardless of what Boggs does, you're going to end up in jail, probably with a dishonorable discharge as well."**

 **Moffitt arrived on the scene. "Good afternoon, 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson." When he looked at the sergeant, Moffitt saluted and asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"**

 **Robinson returned the salute as he said, "No, sergeant. Everything's under control. The private is going to jail and will come along quietly."**

" **If I may ask, sir. What has Private Pettigrew done?"**

" **You know perfectly well that he's been served with a federal warrant for his arrest."**

 **Moffitt said, "Captain Boggs chose not to put him the stockade just yet, sir. There is to be an investigation."**

 **Robinson put his hands on his hips and started, "Now look here, sergeant…"**

 **Moffitt interrupted carefully, "The 1** **st** **lieutenant wouldn't want to go against a captain's orders, would you … sir?"**

 **Robinson struggled to hold his temper. Then he turned and stomped away without another word, his men following him dutifully.**

 **Tully sighed. "Thanks, sarge. Good thing you came by."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I thought you might be willing to have lunch with me."**

" **Sure. Just let me put these last few parts together first. I don't want to find them scattered when I come back to put the carburetor back in the jeep."**

 **#################**

 **In the mess hall, after they'd sat down with their food, Moffitt asked, "What's the story about you and 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson? He seems awfully determined to put you in the stockade."**

 **Tully said, "I started runnin' moonshine when I was about fourteen. I was always being chased by the revenuers, but they never caught me. Then, when I was probably sixteen or so, Federal Agent George Robinson—badge number 82471—showed up."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "You know his badge number?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Yeah. I learned the numbers of all the agents that were known to be in the area. I knew it bothered them that they thought I had gotten close enough to get a badge number, but they couldn't catch me. It's amazing what you can see with a pair of binoculars."**

 **Moffitt joked, "You've always been a bit of a brazen young man, haven't you?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "Agent Robinson chased me all over the county and it drove him crazy that he couldn't catch a 'boy' like me. He even went to my parents and vowed that I'd end up in prison someday … and he said he was the one that would do it."**

 **Moffitt asked, "What did your parents have to say?"**

" **They knew what I was doing after school and on weekends—after my chores were done of course. My folks knew it wouldn't do any good to try to stop me. The money I made driving helped out the family and gave me a little spending money so they wouldn't need to give me an allowance. My mom just shook her head and dad told Agent Robinson to get off our property, which he wanted to search for my car. But I never kept the car at our place. I'd hide it and ride my bike home after every run." Tully took a bite of his macaroni and cheese before he continued, "Then Agent Robinson just stopped comin' around. A few weeks later I heard he'd been drafted into the army."**

" **And the warrant?"**

 **Tully said, "I never knew about it until Captain Boggs showed it to me."**

 **Moffitt assured his friend, "Well, I'm sure the captain and Major Gleason will find a way to take care of this."**

 **Tully sighed. "I sure hope so."**

 **#################**

 **The next morning, Tully went to the mess hall for breakfast and found Troy already there.**

 **When Tully sat down, Troy asked, "Get that carburetor fixed?"**

 **Tully nodded as he put hot sauce on his powered eggs. "She's purrin' like a kitten."**

" **Moffitt told me what happened yesterday. How're you holding up?"**

" **All right. I'm just going to have to stay outta Robinson's way … just like I used to do back home."**

 **Troy smiled. "Good. Now, I spoke to Captain Boggs after Hitch and I got back yesterday."**

 **Tully asked, "Did he say anything about the warrant?"**

" **Just that he and Major Gleason are working on it. He did, however, tell me that he has a job for you to do today."**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant suspiciously. "Oh? What's that?"**

 **Troy said, "The captain said he's a little light in the courier department with both Charley and James out on missions. He'd like you to help Terrence with deliveries."**

 **Tully smiled, already knowing the answer to his question. "Do I have a choice?"**

" **Nope."**

" **Oh well, it beats sitting around doing nothing."**

 **Troy chuckled. "I'm sure you'll make Charley proud."**

 **#################**

 **After Terrence got him set up with a satchel and helped him sort the deliveries he was to make, Tully headed out. He really didn't mind doing it. He'd done this route with Charley enough times to know what's what.**

 **Tully walked out of the supply depot after dropping off a stack of requisitions. He was standing there organizing what he had for his next stop, when he heard 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson say, "Still on the loose I see."**

 **Tully didn't look at him. "Yes, sir. And I plan on staying that way."**

 **Robinson cleared his throat, making Tully look at him. The lieutenant was frowning, so Tully saluted with an envelope in his hand and said, "You'll have to excuse me. I have work to do."**

" **As soon as I get back here, we're going to finish this, private."**

" **Whatever you say, sir."**

 **Tully finished his deliveries and went back to headquarters to drop off the satchel he'd used. He was leaving the couriers' office when he saw Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch hurrying down the stairs. "What's going on?"**

 **Troy said, "Captain Boggs says there's a company out there that needs some help. You and Hitch make sure the jeeps are ready to go. Moffitt and I have to check a couple of things first."**

" **I'm going with you?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Captain's orders."**

 **#################**

 **It took the Rat Patrol nearly two hours to get to the site where a thirty man platoon was pinned down next to a hillside. There was no way they would be able to break out as long as the Germans stayed where they were.**

 **As soon as they saw what was going on, Troy and Moffitt took their positions behind their 50 caliber machine guns and Hitch and Tully drove straight into the fight. They drove between and around the halftracks and armored vehicles, not giving them much chance to return fire or give chase.**

 **The platoon kept up their attack, adding as much firepower to the fight as they could even at the risk of hitting their rescuers. Grenades exploded in halftracks. 50 caliber slugs devastated both men and machines until the Germans gave up to take what was left and limp out into the desert.**

 **As the jeeps pulled up alongside the vehicles the Americans had been using for cover, 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson started shouting orders for his men to give chase and finish off the Germans.**

 **Troy walked up to him and saluted. "Hold it, sir. Shouldn't we take care of the wounded and get back to base?"**

 **Robinson took a deep breath and looked around at his men like he was seeing them for the first time. There were men lying dead, and many wounded. "I thought we were doing better than that. You're right, sergeant." He began to give new orders to help the wounded.**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and Tully. "Grab our med kits and see what you can do to help. Hitch, keep watch. I want to know if anything moves out there."**

 **Robinson noticed that Tully was there, on his knees as he pressed down hard on a soldier's bleeding chest wound. Tully felt his eyes on him and looked up and said, "You'll have to forgive me for not saluting."**

 **The lieutenant went straight over to Troy and said, "What is Pettigrew doing here? He's supposed to be confined to base!"**

 **Troy frowned and said, "Captain Boggs sent us out here to help you, lieutenant. We wouldn't have been much help if we were a man short."**

 **Robinson looked from Troy to Tully and back again. "He's your responsibility, sergeant. See to it he gets back to base. I don't want him to skip out on that warrant."**

 **Troy looked around at the desert. "Where do you think he'd go, sir?"**

 **#################**

 **The next morning Tully was dressing for the day and wondering what work he'd be given to keep him busy. As he pulled on his shirt, there was a knock at the apartment door. He opened it and the messenger said, "Captain Boggs wants to see you immediately."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch met Tully in the hall and they all went in together.**

 **Troy was the one that asked, "Any word on that warrant, sir?"**

 **Captain Boggs smiled. "As a matter-of-fact there is. 1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson was waiting for me when I arrived this morning. We had a short conversation about what happened yesterday. He wants me to convey his thanks to you and your men for coming to the aide of him and his platoon." The four soldiers standing before him remained silent, so the captain continued, "The lieutenant would also like you to know that the warrant for Private Pettigrew has been recalled."**

 **Tully asked nervously, "What's that mean exactly, sir?"**

" **It means you're no longer wanted by the law." Boggs looked at Troy and said, "1** **st** **Lieutenant Robinson was impressed by you and your men. The way you handled the Germans and how you pitched in to help his wounded men."**

 **Troy nodded. "Thank you, captain."**

 **Captain Boggs looked back at Tully. "It took a lot for him to say what he did was wrong. He's put in for a transfer."**

 **Tully said quietly, "He didn't have to do that, sir."**

" **I told him that, but he insisted that it would be better for all parties if he left." The captain smiled again as he said, "He also said you're 'still a damn good wheelman.'" He then stood and put a metal trash can on the desktop. Boggs handed the federal warrant and a lighter to Tully. "Be my guest."**

 **Tully took the items and looked at the warrant. With the lighter he lit a corner of the paper he held and watched it burn. After a bit, Tully gave a relieved sigh and dropped the burning warrant into the otherwise empty trash can.**


End file.
